Katherine :E
"Coconuts are tropical!" '' '''Katherine Schroeder ' is a person who is me Personality Katherine is wrongly described as a bitch, but she is a badass. she cries when she feels weak, because she doesn't know what she can do. talk about underestimating yourself and having no confidence. SHe also uses emotional blackmail on people. Story Katherine is a close childhood friend to HTE CREW. And she has an imagination tumor. and. and. and. uh. Her Spirit animal is Pizza Drew Relationships Emyra's Swag Yes. How to start with Ms. Swagby. Well. She has alot of swag. But they first became friends at a girls birthday party. And they watched vampires suck and boom. Instant friendship. Pizza "What's the deal with Pizza and Katherine? Are they actually in love or dating? Like, what the hell just kiss already." - Anonymous source That's it. That pretty much sums up their entire relationship. I don't think anyone really knows much else for sure, except that they may have, reportedly, already kissed. The Crew Guys, so ... Aren't we going to mention the Crew here ? Um, also, let me mention how my iTunes radio started playing "Call me maybe" all of a sudden, so I'm listening to a Canadian girl while writing this. God, I hate this song. However, the crew is a major part in the life. Abilities See Useless for a list of abilities Info Everybody has a bit of Katherine in his or her heart Thats probably because her friends have reported that she is a ginger and she steals souls. and so i cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed, just to get it all out, what's in my head, and I, I am feeling a little peculiar. And so I wake in the morning and I step outside, and I take a deep breath and get real high, and I scream from the top of my lungs, what's going on? and i say heya yayayay heyayay i said hey whats goin on Character Song Everybody get up, it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen Come on and slam and welcome to the jam Come on and slam, if you wanna jam A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen. Party people in the house, let's go It's your boy, 'Jayski' a'ight so Pass that thing and watch me flex Behind my back, you know what's next The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried! To the jam, all in your face Wassup, just feel the bass Drop it, rock it, down the room Shake it, quake it, space Kaboom Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Just work that body, work that body Make sure you don't hurt no body Get wild and lose your mind Take this thing into over-time Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door! Hey DJ, turn it up QCD, goin' burn it up C'mon y'all get on the floor So hey, let's go a'ight I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway! Everybody get up, it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all! Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! C'mon it's time to get hype say, "Whoop, there it is" C'mon all the fellas say, "Whoop, there it is" C'mon one time for the ladies say, "Whoop, there it is" Now all the fellas say, "Whoop, there it is" Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry! C'mon and run, baby run C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run Yeah, you want a hoop, so shoot, baby shoot Yeah, it's time to hook, so shoot, baby shoot baby Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on! C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, The past is in the past! Slam, Bam, thank you ma'am Get on the floor and jam QCD on the microphone Girl, you got me in a zone Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone! C'mon, c'mon and start the game Break it down, tell me your name We the team, I'm the coach Let's dance all night from coast to coast Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway!